


[Commission] Divine Scents

by Uncreativity



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Asami Sato, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Asami is Hot, Begging, Beta Bolin, Beta Kuvira, Beta Opal, Birthday Sex, Choking, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Dragon-shifters, Drinking, F/F, Jealous Asami is Jealous, Jealousy, Korra is hot, Lapdance, Love Bites, Magical Tattoos, Muscles, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Porn, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Smut, Some Plot, Swearing, Tattoos, They're hot together, Triplets, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, beta mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreativity/pseuds/Uncreativity
Summary: Bounty hunter triplets & dragon-shifters Korra, Kai, and Jet celebrate their 412th birthday at the ratty clubBlackstone,named after its owner. (how droll)Asami Sato- heiress to the Sato fortune and alpha of her pack also frequentBlackstone.Korra is level-headed, habitually bored, and often seen as the weakest link between her and her siblings.She smellsdelectablehowever.And Asamialwaysgets what she wants.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	[Commission] Divine Scents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UniqueTennisGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueTennisGurl/gifts).



> Thank you to UniqueTennisGurl for making this happen! This concept was insane that they came up with! I'm thrilled with how this turned out, for the longest time I've never had confidence in my writing, and I really think starting to post my works online has been one of the best decisions I've ever made. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart to UniqueTennisGurl and to anyone who had ever read, kudos, or left a comment on my story, it feels like a dream to have people be as excited about my new material as I am.
> 
> Secondly, if you are interested in me any further- reach out to me at my Tiktok account, which is @kamelisdumb, or my Twitter @ which is @XUncreativityX. Shoot me a follow and send me a quick hello message! Also, I'm funny and I'll send you funny pictures. If you wanna follow me on those socials and be pals, that's cool too! I might even give you some details about the new fics I'm working on. ;)
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos, and a pick-up line- I wanna feel wanted ;))
> 
> Without further ado and again another big thanks for UniqueTennisGurl, here is _Divine Scents_
> 
> Enjoy! xx

This place stunk. Literally.

Asami covered her nose subtly with her hand, brushing some of her raven hair over her shoulder. Her long limbs were sunk into one of the many loveseats off the dancefloor, she wasn’t in the mood to dance, her eyes stared aloofly at the cage dancers and bottle girls that serviced the partygoers. The lighting was a dim maroon in the club- her good friend, and beta-wolf, Varrick, owned the place. He named the club _Blackstone_ after himself, the selfish bastard- Asami remembered laughing at the invitation when the club opened for the first time. The place was out of her normal social circle, she was an heiress in Republic City, constantly in the public eye, so _Blackstone_ was her hideaway location.

Damn did it reek though.

 _Blackstone_ was toward the outskirts of Republic City, long went the powered noses and pressed suits of the elite, and in went the rough scents and aggression of the silent majority. The region was tipping over the edge with alphas- Asami herself was one, with a pack and all, her close friends, but she prided herself on her patience, unlike the people in the lovely town where _Blackstone_ was located. The heiress had seen enough bar fights over spilled drinks or fists thrown when someone looked at another in the wrong way. No one ever touched her, not only because of her status, but because Asami could hold her own in a fight with her fists, or she could shift on a dime and let her gargantuan canines take a chunk out of someone. It never got to that point, her pack made sure of that. 

“Woo! Another round for the table!” Bolin, the chipper beta-wolf came rounding back from the bar, a plate of shots he set down in front of the pack.

Mako grunted at the sight of the alcohol, then wordlessly took a shot glass, Opal and Kuvira pulled their faces away from one another, the smack of their lips echoed over the loud music in the club- Asami almost winced, but she cooled herself. Each of the betas took a shot and looked to their alpha expectantly, Asami waved her hand, denying the drink.

“I’ll drink a little later, I’m waiting for something,” Asami spoke vaguely.

“Something or someone?” Kuvira’s deep tone registered over the music, Asami smirked at her perceptiveness when their eyes locked.

Kuvira was a strong beta, her strongest, she had the level-head Mako didn’t possess and strength to match his as well. Kuvira’s instincts fared better than Bolin and she held a sense of ferocity that Opal often lacked, there was only one thing that separated her from Asami- her lack of humanity. Asami admitted when she allowed Kuvira in the pack that she was worried, she believed the beta would fight against her natural instincts and simply wouldn’t comply with Asami's orders. The beta-wolf had it rough and it was a difference between her and Asami that the alpha worried that would be the main cause of their animosity, however, Asami earned Kuvira’s respect early on. The beta-wolf fitting in with the dynamic and having pride in dominating as a pack.

Asami smirked at Opal sitting contently in Kuvira’s lap, remembering when the morning when the pack went on a hunt together with the two showed up matching mating marks- the heiress knew it was bound to happen at some point, their chemistry something Bolin, Mako, and herself all talked about. Asami eyed the short maroon skirt Opal had on and the _comfortable_ hand Kuvira laid on her thigh, she smiled to herself, happy at their love. Asami smoothed her own hand down the material of her leather jacket, a dark red tank-top underneath the layer, she had dark-wash jeans on her legs and combat boots that gave her another inch for her 5’10” stature. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Asami replied to Kuvira’s question, and she wasn’t sure, she just knew something was going to happen.

“Just a feeling?” Kuvira pressed on and Asami locked eyes with her again.

The alpha nodded, “Yeah, something like that,” 

Asami watched as the betas clinked glasses and all took their shots, Opal and Bolin groaning immediately afterward as Mako and Kuvira stayed quiet and commenced a long staring contest to decide who’d make a face of disgust first- Mako lost. 

The heiress’ nostrils flared again and her hand went up to cover her nose. _Blackstone_ was filled to the brim with other alphas, their musk and spice to their scents always upsetting Asami every time she stepped through the doors. Alphas, especially other werewolves, always smelled so bad because they were the most emotional, it was a constant wordless battle for dominance, in every aspect of life. Betas smells were usually diluted, Asami could even say pleasant, at least in the case of Bolin, who smelled of fresh grass and hints of laundry detergent. Mako’s scent was also musky, alarmingly so for a beta, but Asami had a feeling that was due to his intense anger issues, the beta was seriously the first one to throw a punch in any fight they found themselves in. Opal and Kuvira’s scents had become muted to Asami’s nose, the two were mated and so the heiress barely smelled them, though she remembered Opal smelling sweet and Kuvira’s scent was much headier, she mostly smelled of wine and other alcoholic drinks.

But the feeling Asami felt, why she _knew_ something was bound to happen tonight came down to the scent. There was something _divine_ teetering on the outskirts of the club, she couldn’t say how far it was, or if the scent belonged to a person, but, she had remnants of the smell multiple times and she was getting drunk off of those samples. 

Then, like a dam breaking, the scent intensified. 

Asami found her head shooting up on the loveseat the minute she caught another whiff. Her alertness making her betas also on edge as well, the heiress caught a glimpse of Mako scanning the crowds of the club the minute her head moved and she heard the glass crack in Kuvira’s hand because the beta squeezed it too tightly. 

“Easy you guys,” Asami spoke then heard the collective sighs of passiveness coming from her pack. Kuvira relaxed the grip she had on her glass, but Mako’s eyes still jumped from person-to-person.

“Mako,” She spoke, only saying the beta’s name, and the man lowered his head, stopping his search.

Asami’s eyes moved through the crowd slowly, mentally crossing off people that she had a gut-feeling the scent didn’t belong to. With her elevated senses, she breathed in deep, trying to locate a source for the scent, but couldn’t from her position. Then Asami suddenly stood, looking at her pack who were all glancing up at her in their sedentary places, “I’ll be right back, stay here,” her tone was still soft, but held a sense of finality.

The heiress moved with an easy gait, crowds parted where she walked. Once again, not just because of her status in Republic City, but because of the dominance her scent emanated. She passed by many an alpha on and near the dancefloor who gave her an aggressive glance and Asami rarely looked people in the eye because she didn’t think anyone deserved her eye-contact. Though she stared right into the alarmed pupils of the men who attempted to undermine her superiority, their scents became soured by the fact Asami could hold her own in a battle for control and leverage.

Asami continued to move, passing by the crowded dance floor packed with alphas and betas pressed in close proximities, the scent of arousal tickled the heiress, and she felt the pull to walk onto the floor and search for the special scent in a much more- hands-on approach. But, nearing the edge of packed, grinding, sweaty bodies, and the sounds of concealed moans and groans, she couldn’t even catch a remnant of the delicious scent, so she moved on, heading towards the entrance of the club.

She was happy she did, because the aroma hit her again, even harder than last time. 

“-You _do_ realize it’s our birthday today? Right?” The gruff tone sounded on Asami’s ears, making her alert.

She took deep breaths, the smell getting stronger as she neared the entrance to _Blackstone._

“Yes! Yes- of course, Jet, I know it’s you and your sibling's birthdays today, but, it’s really packed inside and I’m not sure the tables I have are to your liking,” Varrick scrambled out and Asami finally saw the source for the small altercation.

Two large boys stood, the speaker, Jet apparently, had a toothpick hanging out the side of his mouth as he glared at Varrick, then he broke into a toothy smile, it was menacing, even Asami could admit it.

“So, just a second ago you told us that you have _no_ tables, and now you’re saying you _do_ have open tables-” He paused and removed the toothpick from his mouth, shaggy hair falling into his eyes, they were a dark brown and looked grim, “-Which is it, were you lying now or earlier?”

Varrick scrambled over his words and Asami frowned. She didn’t know who this Jet was but Varrick had every right to refuse service to any person he saw fit. The heiress was frowning at her own instinct as well, were these two bozos the source of the scent? Because she refused to believe it if it turned out to be true.

“Hey, is there a problem here?” Asami spoke and found 3 sets of eyes on her. The light blue ones of Varrick, which seemed frantic, a green set which belonged to the boy standing beside Jet, who sneered at her presence.

“No, beat it,” Jet spoke, returning the toothpick to his mouth and then returned his eyes to Varrick, who trembled at the sight.

“Jet-” This voice, a woman's, sounded from behind the two larger boys. 

Asami gulped when Jet turned and she saw her face. The smell overwhelmed her.

“-We can go somewhere else for our birthday, it isn’t a big deal,” The smooth voice came from plump lips and a delectable mouth, and the alpha found herself marveling at the icy blue eyes, bronze skin, and the short cut her hair was in.

Asami watched as she tried to figure out the power dynamic in the group. It was clear the three were siblings, matching tanned skin and thick hair they all donned, but the differences were in their eyes. Jet’s were dark and dull, as the boy who stood next to him had mischievous greens, and the woman behind them had the enigmatic blue, that stopped Asami in her tracks when their gazes met. 

“Asami, this is Korra, Kai, and Jet, they’re _the_ bounty hunters from Republic City and Ba Sing Se,” Varrick phrased the sentence as if he pleaded with Asami not to ask any more questions surrounding the trio, the two boys probably finding it highly disrespectful that someone didn’t know or care to know about their status.

Truth was, Asami had minimal knowledge of the group. Her pack had become aware of the bounty hunters who had slain many beasts and troublesome creatures for citizens in the city, and Asami was under the assumption that the group was noble in their cause, respectful even, not pouting and attempting to make a scene because they were denied entrance into a club.

“Apologies for my brother’s behavior, it’s our birthday- we’re triplets you see,” The woman- Korra, spoke again, and locked eyes with Asami.

Those damn eyes, and that damn scent. Asami was certain she was the cause. The heiress’ eyes were on her muscled arms in the dark gray tank top she wore, generous breasts strained against the fabric, as it was tucked into slimming black biker pants, Korra had a black belt around her waist and she was donned in heavy black boots, though Asami could tell she was _still_ taller than the mysterious woman.

“No worries Korra, but unfortunately, as I said, I don’t have any valuable tables for you and your brothers, and I wouldn’t want to sit you somewhere of poor quality in my club, it’s against my integrity as its owner,” Varrick placed his hand over his heart and Asami could hear the sincerity in his tone and the change in his scent as caused by his words.

“Bullshit-” The green-eyed one- Kai, rasped out, his teeth showing for a moment, though, the instinct didn’t seem particularly wolf-like. 

Actually, none of the trio did. Asami found that over the years of having a pack and encountering others that she had become an excellent identifier of people’s forms, and what they shifted into. Wolves, like herself, relied heavily on their noses- their sense of smell was impeccable. The bared teeth, a showing of canines was also another indicator, it could be interpreted as a challenge for other wolves or a sign of dominance, trying to coerce others into submission by a baring of the teeth was even a tactic Asami had used to get out of fights she didn’t need to be in. 

“Kai-” Korra spoke up again and this time Asami heard a bit of power injected in her voice.

 _Oh?_ The sound warmed the alpha, she felt her heartbeat speed up as a result.

Asami hummed, noticing the dynamic that became clear to her. It seemed Korra was the eldest of the trio, or at least the one in charge, but she also seemed to be the most passive. The heiress had encountered other packs that had alphas who behaved in this manner, and, she found it was either one of two things; the alpha wasn’t strong enough to lead the pack, or, the alpha behaved passively because they had so much control over the pack that they didn’t feel the need to flex their power all the time. Asami eyed Korra’s muscles once more in her tank-top and knew the latter statement applied when it came to her and her siblings.

“Ah- that’s an easy fix,” Asami heard herself saying, _definitely_ not thinking her next words through, “They can come and chill at my table, it’s the best one in the club,”

The heiress grinned at Varrick, whose eyebrows damn near touched his hairline due to his shock, and he cleared his throat and attempted to be nonchalant.

“Miss Sato, your generosity never ceases to fail me,” Varrick’s tone implied something completely separate from what his words were, but Asami ignored the subtext in his comment.

She was much too caught up in Korra's scent to give a damn about what Varrick said, it was selfish, but Asami was being honest with herself- she wanted Korra in every way and she had only just met her.

“Asami-” The rich tone from Korra damn near vibrated the heiress’ ears, she fought the urge to hum under her breath. 

Asami just couldn’t fathom the fact that she had such a _delicious_ voice.

“-Thank you,” Asami smiled at Korra, bounty hunter finishing her statement, and locking eyes with the heiress once more. 

Asami could’ve sworn she saw a hint of bashfulness in the eyes of Korra, but the slight change in her expression was gone before the alpha could analyze its significance.

“Alright, just follow me-” Asami turned on her heel and by the way her nostrils shriveled, she assumed it was Jet who stood right behind her, his scent of musk, smoke, and tobacco, which the heiress caught a glimpse in his cheek when he took out his toothpick made her want to gag.

The remnants of Korra, smelling of jasmine and a hint of sandalwood stayed in her mind as the group re-entered _Blackstone,_ the club seemed to be rowdier as Asami led them through the crowd. The dance floor was even more packed and from what the heiress could see there were even more patrons fluttering to-and-fro to get drinks from the bar. Asami’s nose burned at the overwhelming scent of alpha wolves, but she pressed on, earning fewer looks of animosity than her trip beforehand- though her entourage of shifters behind her definitely worked in her favor.

“Hey 'Sami you’re back-” Bolin stopped talking when he saw the group behind Asami.

The alpha gave him a pointed look and his expression shifted, he smiled, and it mostly seemed genuine. Kuvira was checking out the trio from the couch, Opal was still perched on her lap and too busy burying her face in her mate’s neck to even have noticed the extra company Asami had brought along. The heiress moved her gaze from the two to Mako, who was staring at Korra like she was a piece of meat.

Asami’s teeth clenched at the sight. 

“Guys, this is Korra, Kai, and Jet-” Asami motioned to the group behind her and found her original position on the loveseat, she gave her pack a look, and silently they moved to make room for the trio on the couches.

Kai and Jet began to talk amongst themselves as they sat next to Mako, who Asami could admit was doing a good job at hiding his annoyance. Korra stood for an extra few movements, before Asami’s heart hammered when she realized she was going to sit next to her. Korra eased down into the seat and Asami inhaled deeply, the fit was tight, their thighs slotted and pressing against one another, but Asami couldn’t seem to care when she was heavily breathing in the heavenly scent of the woman next to her. 

Bolin excused himself to buy another round for the table and went to stand, he accidentally stepped on the shoe of Kai while walking out of the space of their table. Kai gave him a seething look, but Asami watched in wonder as Korra only gave her brother a quick glance and it seemed to defuse his anger completely. The heiress wondered how long it took for her to gain control like that or to emit that much power without even remotely trying.

“How old are you?” The alpha heard herself asking and she saw Korra snicker at the question, the first time Asami saw the woman smile.

The woman’s lips quirked upwards at the inquiry and she tossed Asami a sideways glance, her usual stoic blue eyes full of mirth, “It’s rude to ask a lady her age,”

“I don’t think you mind,” The retort came from Asami’s lips before she had time to think it over.

The shock on Korra’s features showed only in her eyebrows, but her smile widened at the comment, “Who’s to say what I mind, are you speaking for me now?”

Asami noted the teasing tone in Korra’s voice, though it was harder to pin-point for her than it was for most people, the heiress assumed Korra would be excellent at deadpan humor, the woman’s dry and monotonous voice never wavering or shifting.

“How old are you?” Asami doubled-down on the question and found Korra’s grin widening again, bright-white teeth displaying this time around.

“Old,” Korra responded in kind, a small twinkle in the eyes of the usual neutral gaze of the woman’s gaze.

Asami rolled her eyes and finally let them fall from Korra’s eyes to her body, she saw the dark tattoos on her arms that her gaze must’ve missed beforehand. The heiress let her gaze roam over the markings, a deep brown, almost black in color, and they spanned from Korra’s wrist upwards towards her neck, one of which curling upwards and onto the skin of her neck. Asami couldn’t determine the origin of the tattoos, the designs were mismatched- some looked tribal, others looked like words or phrases in languages the heiress couldn’t distinguish. They were gorgeous and they complemented perfectly with the bronze complexion of Korra’s skin.

“You stare at my tattoos and still have no clue of my age?” Korra’s voice sounded once again and Asami looked up from her analysis of the markings.

The heiress felt her eyebrow arching in confusion and Korra scoffed softly, readjusting her position of the couch made their legs slide against one another once more. Asami wanted to groan softly at the feeling of the heat coming from Korra underneath the material of her pants, and the heiress raised her eyes, meeting Korra’s gaze and she saw the icy-blue color darken ever so slightly.

 _Oh?_ Asami wanted to smirk, but she didn’t, opting to keep her cool.

“Marks of the Ancient Ones, the first shifters-” Asami watched the woman speak as she held out her arm, the tattoos flashing in different lights on her skin due to the coloring inside the nightclub.

“Dragons-” Asami’s head turned at the intrusion of Kuvira’s voice.

The beta-wolf eyes were astonished, Asami had never seen that expression on her face beforehand, it would've been extremely amusing if she could’ve gotten past the fact Korra was a dragon-shifter.

“Aren’t dragons supposed to have died off centuries ago?” Asami spoke and Korra breathed out sharply, breaking eye contact with the heiress to give a quick glance at Jet who was still engrossed in conversation with her other brother.

“-Be careful not to repeat that around Jet, he’s sensitive about our lineage,” Korra sighed out and leaned back against the couch, shrugging in a lackadaisical manner. 

“We’re not extinct, just out of the public eye, most dragons are in discrete positions of power because of their status but also our age, we’ve lived through a lot of events and that means something when it comes to politics and history,” Korra shrugged in the same manner beforehand.

“What does it mean to you? That fact you’re a dragon?” Asami pondered and she saw a myriad of emotions flash through Korra’s eyes, she couldn’t quite place any of them, though now finding out what Korra was- it made sense why the heiress had difficulty reading her. 

She’s probably had centuries of practice to master being completely stoic and unreadable.

“It means I have more birthdays to look forward to with my brothers and more monsters to hunt. That’s enough for me,” Korra spoke and Asami found her eyes scanning her tattoos before landing on her lips, the heiress let her eyes raise slightly and landed on the icy-gaze of Korra.

The dragon-shifter raised an eyebrow and Asami flushed, knowing she was caught staring at her mouth, though, she really couldn’t seem to care at the moment.

“What does being a wolf mean to you?” Asami heard the question from the woman and saw Korra staring at her expectantly.

“It means being the best alpha I can be for my pack; to guide and protect them,” Asami answered easily and she saw the slight smile on Korra’s lips.

“I _knew_ you were the alpha,” Korra remarked calmly and Asami fought the blush on her cheeks.

“How? And how’d you know we were wolves?” Asami questioned again and Korra let out a deep sigh, with a bit of laughter at the end of the exhale.

“I’m old Asami, I know a werewolf when I see one and this place is crawling with them-” She winked at the alpha who groaned internally, Korra’s scent intensifying rapidly when she was being flirty, Asami clenched her thighs.

“-And I knew you were the alpha because you lead silently like me,” She finished her statement and the blush completely spread on Asami’s face.

“I’m nothing like you, your control and dominance are out of this world,” Asami stared at her hands in her lap, bashfulness she could hear in her voice.

“I’m also several centuries old, so, I've had more practice than you. Those two knuckleheads are my younger brothers as well and dragons value elders, so them listening to me is a part of their instincts,” Korra remarked, leaning over towards Asami, her lips ghosting over the heiress’ ear.

“They’re also _way_ too emotional, they need me,” Korra spoke slowly, the soft press of her lips just skimming over the shell of Asami's ear.

The alpha released a slightly ragged breath and gulped, looking away from Korra and finding Kuvira’s gaze. The beta-wolf gave her an intrigued eyebrow arch as if to say ‘Did you find your someone?’ Asami held the eyes of the beta-wolf before Kuvira dropped the contact. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bolin bumbling towards the table with another round of drinks.

“Okay! I didn’t know what everyone liked, so I got a bunch of everything-” He set the tray down on the table and Asami grabbed two shots.

The group, including Kai, Jet, and Korra, clinked the glasses together and all downed their drinks. The liquor slid down Asami’s throat with ease and she let out a deep breath before taking her other shot, the alcohol burning a path down as soon as the heiress swallowed.

“Hey! Excuse me!” Asami’s ear rang at the sound of Jet’s loud shout in the club, she watched him spit some of his tobacco in the empty shot glass and then place it on the table, readjusting his toothpick before shouting once more. 

Granted, the music was relatively loud, but the shout still shocked her nonetheless. Asami’s eyes followed where Jet had yelled and her blood boiled at the sight of the leggy brunette who was making her way over toward their table. The dancer approached and Asami’s hands balled into fists on her lap, she watched through narrowed eyes as Jet pulled his wallet out to distribute a few large bills into the g-string of the dancer, before pointing directly at Korra.

Asami sighed hotly and her teeth clenched.

She ignored the wary look Kuvira gave her from her side of the couch and even the quizzical one Bolin flashed in her direction.

She wasn’t behaving properly and she knew it. Asami _also_ wasn’t going to stop.

“-You know sweetheart, it _is_ our birthday, but Korra’s the oldest and I think she’d _love_ a dance,” Jet sneered and tapped the dancer on the ass, her bare ass, the sound reverberating in the air.

The dancer giggled at the contact and she turned to look at Korra, her steps were slow towards the woman, Asami scooted away from the source of the heavenly scent as the dancer crawled into Korra’s lap. The dragon-shifter had yet to say a word, she had a neutral expression on her face, but from the way her eyes looked at the woman before her, Asami had the nerve to admit to herself that Korra looked bored. Asami felt her teeth clench again when the concentration of Korra’s scent had become masked as the dancer got more and more into her dance- their scents intermingled, and the heiress only wished that it could be her atop Korra in that way, clinging to her strong and muscle formed, touching her in ways that preceding a night full of passion and pleasure-filled moans.

The dancer could move, Asami could give her that. Her body was hypotonic as she gyrated their centers together, gripping Korra’s tank-top, pulling her closer, giving the woman as much skin-on-skin contact that was allowed while she was on the clock. Asami was biased, but the dance felt a lot more intimate than any other one she’d seen or received. Hell- the dancer was placing Korra’s hands on her body, drawing them up and down the expanse of her exposed skin in her g-string and lingerie top, completely disobeying the rules about touching.

“Oh yeah! Go Korra!” Jet shouted and Kai joined, the brothers grinning at the still-expressionless face of their Korra.

Asami noted when Korra made eye contact with the dancer how dull her gaze had gotten. Her eyes didn’t twinkle or even shift from their usual color of teal into something darker, all she seemed to look was bored. Asami looked at her spread legs on the couch, the dragon-shifter taking her hands away from the dancer’s hips the second she let him go to return her extremities to a much safer location- Korra was spread, arms wide on the couch as the dancer continued to move in an overly sensual manner, her head moving towards Korra’s ear- no doubt uttering something awfully filthy in the woman’s ear.

Once again. Korra didn't do anything so much as to spread her legs wider, her eyes still dull.

Asami dropped her gaze from her face and finally paid attention to her body. Ignoring the dancer, Asami’s eyes trailed low and high on the muscled and fit frame of Korra. The heiress memorized the muscles contracting in the woman’s legs, the generous width of her thighs- the alpha didn’t doubt their power in the slightest. Her gaze moved higher to survey Korra’s torso, the woman’s large breasts once again pressed tightly against the fabric of her tank top. Her arms spread wide and impressive biceps & triceps with the darkened tattoos ran along her arms. Asami imagined dragging her tongue along the markings, memorizing the feel and taste of Korra’s skin. Asami couldn’t stop the slightly ragged breath coming out of her mouth if she tried- Korra wasn’t even touching her and Asami was getting aroused. 

Then the heiress’ mind wandered further, _if_ Korra were to touch her, how would it feel? 

Would she be rough? Gentle? Attentive?

Would she torture Asami for her pleasure, find the things she wanted and then exploit them? Or would Korra know _exactly_ what Asami wanted and wouldn't care to act on it?

Would she tease? Would she taste? Would she fill her up fast and without warning? 

Or would she slide in slowly, let Asami feel _every, single, inch,_ of those glorious fingers?

Asami’s sudden arousal overpowered the intense amount of envy she held for the dancer. Who was _still_ atop Korra. At this point, even her brothers had stopped cheering and the woman had continued on, her body still moving in the same rhythm, she either didn’t have the sense to notice Korra wasn’t into the dance or just didn’t care.

“Oi! Candy! There are tables you need to service!” The entire group’s heads turned at the sound of Varrick’s voice.

The dancer jumped frantically in Korra’s lap, Asami damn near grinding her teeth into ash when the dragon-shifter slipped a generous tip into the g-string of the so-called Candy, the dancer pressed a quick kiss to the cheek of Korra before she departed, and Asami couldn’t stop the loud huff from her lips or quick growl.

It was a growl that all the betas in the pack heard and cast bewildered looks at Asami.

She had never acted like this before, lost her cool over something so minuscule.

The heiress fixed her face, unclenched her teeth, and gave an apologetic look at the rest of her pack. “Apologies, I’m gonna go freshen up, cool my head,”

As Asami got up to move, she watched as Opal tried to make her way out of Kuvira’s lap, most likely to follow Asami into the bathroom to console her or whatever the alpha needed- Opal had always been very conscientious of other people’s feelings, it was a trait of the beta-wolf that Asami valued, but, the alpha didn’t want the other woman’s empathy at this moment.

She fixed her gaze on Opal, their eyes locking, “Stay, I’ll be fine,” Asami injected some power in the tone and Opal wordlessly settled back into Kuvira’s jean-clad lap, her arms hooking around her mate’s neck and tucking her fingers just slightly underneath the color of Kuvira’s lavender polo shirt.

Asami stood and smoothed down the material of her leather jacket, brushing some of her hair over her shoulder once more, the dark & long tresses falling down her back, her eyes caught the darkened gaze of Korra as she moved past the dragon-shifter, walking away from her table, making sure her hips swayed with extra movement as she could feel the white-hot pings of Korra’s gaze burning a hole into her back.

The alpha scanned the crowd as she made her way to the bathroom- which was unfortunately through the crowd of heavy-breathing patrons on the dance floor. Asami took the deep breath of the remains of Korra’s scent in the air before she began pushing her way through the crowd. Most of the people reeked of alcohol, or arousal, or both, it almost made Asami’s eyes water because the aroma was so intense. Since she visited _Blackstone_ often, she saw the regular club-goers on the floor, most of which seemed to be past lovers of the alpha- she tried to avert her gaze, but it proved to be difficult. 

Asami’s eyes widened when she made eye contact with the cute alpha she took home a few weeks ago, the girl was a screamer and made Asami’s back back bleed from her nails and the heiress dropped the eye-contact shortly after, she then almost ran into the beta from a rival pack that she had wanted for all of the 3 hours they were together, she dropped him afterward. The guy got lovesick and had been frequenting _Blackstone_ looking for her, Varrick told her the news, and Asami had been alert at the club in order to avoid him when she frequented, but, her attention was elsewhere tonight.

The beta tried to speak but Asami ducked her head and slipped in-between two people, leaving him in the dust and reaching the end of the dance floor, as the bodies behind her seemed to collapse and the space became crowded again in a matter of seconds. Asami brushed her hands over her jacket again, then walked towards the bathroom, she swung the door open and stepped inside.

The women’s restroom in _Blackstone_ was always crowded; there was the usual girl crying drunken tears in the corner, her friends comforting her, the couple making out on the counter, and then the couple having sex in the restroom, complete with the creaking of the stall and wet-noises that usually made Asami cringe. Tonight, however, there was the absence of sex in the bathroom, nor, the couple sucking face right in front of everyone. The heiress appreciated it, though the sobbing of the girl in the corner did get on her nerves to some degree.

Not that she could talk, Asami was a mess tonight. Usually so in control, not only by herself but in front of her pack as well- she found it was good to keep a level-head in front of her betas as it was a sign of strong leadership, but seeing that dancer kiss Korra’s cheek like that sent Asami into a tailspin. She laid her hands on the counter and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. The act proved harder than she anticipated when every time she closed her eyes it was a repeat of the dancer pressing her lips to Korra’s skin.

 _She_ should be doing that. Kissing her skin, worshipping her body, making Korra feel as good as physically possible. 

Asami breathed out a deep sigh, what made matters worse was that she knew her feelings wouldn’t go away until she had Korra- fucked her, tasted her, explored her. Asami _always_ got what she wanted and it wasn’t helping her in this instance, when she needed to gain a semblance of control and all her body wanted to do was let her alpha take over, surrender to her instincts and think with her libido- not her head. She didn’t know how long she had spent in the bathroom, mulling over her options, wondering if she could mosey back to the table as if nothing happened but knowing she’d behave in the same exact manner as beforehand if someone so as looked at Korra in a way she didn’t like.

The worst part was the woman wasn’t even hers- Korra was a stranger, a beautiful, rugged, and sexy stranger that if the occasion arose, she’d want to fall into the nearest bed with. Not even a bed, maybe a couch, a wall, the floor even- anywhere would be okay, so long as Korra could stretch Asami out with those fingers-

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” 

It was Korra’s unmistakable voice and Asami’s head shot up.

She didn’t even realize the woman crying in the corner had vacated the bathroom, along with her friends, Asami didn’t have an estimate of how long she was standing by herself in the restroom, staring at her hands and reflection in the mirror- trying to get her bearings.

What she did know was how sexy Korra looked with her muscled and tattooed arms crossed leaning back against the wall.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Asami gulped, she knew it was loud enough for Korra to hear as well. 

“I’m not jealous,” A lie was what Asami spoke.

Korra scoffed and kicked off the wall, keeping her arms crossed and approaching Asami from behind, the alpha willed her legs to stay stable as the sudden urge to crumble to the ground became very tempting.

“Asami…” Korra drawled, eyebrow raised, her eyes not leaving the woman’s in the mirror, “I’m several centuries old, I know what jealousy looks like,” she tsked afterward and her scent came pummeling to Asami’s forefront of her brain like a freight train.

It was almost dizzying how good Korra smelled in this moment, the jasmine and sandalwood singing to Asami, her instincts wanting for her to not think about consequences and launch herself at the dragon-shifter. Asami breathed in deep, savoring the scent, practically tasting the woman behind her.

Korra stood head-on at Asami’s profile, the height difference minuscule in comparison to who held the control in the room- it _all_ belonged to Korra and it was against Asami’s instincts. She moved to face Korra head-on without much thought, the few inches she had on the woman calming down her inner-wolf, allowing herself to breathe easy and not feel her authority threatened.

“I’m not challenging you Asami,” Korra spoke softly and the heiress’ eyebrows shot up again, her mouth opened to speak but Korra shushed her.

“You’re good at hiding what you feel for the most part, but, it’s all in your eyes Asami, I see it all,” Korra’s jaw clenched and Asami let out a shaky breath.

“What do you see in them?” She mentally applauded herself for not stumbling over her words like she thought she was going to.

“I saw the intrigue when you first looked at me, the disgust you put on in front of my brothers, the compassion you hold for your pack, and the fury that filled you when the dancer climbed atop me,” Korra stepped closer, the heat coming off her body causing sweat to form between Asami’s shoulder blades.

She swallowed again, feeling bold, “Do you see anything else?”

Korra arched an eyebrow, her blue eyes filling with whimsy once again, she grinned, “Is there anything else you _want_ me to see?”

The flirting. It was making Asami’s heart hammer and her breathing picked up again. She stepped closer to the dragon-shifter this time, the fronts of their bodies just beginning to skim one another, their faces in close enough proximity to where Asami could make out the small freckles on Korra’s skin and the myriad of details in her eyes.

“Yes,” Asami’s response was barely a whisper, her voice feather-light.

“Yes-?” Korra echoed and grinned again, it was the toothy smile that was slightly cocky but it worked for the woman- _everything_ worked for her.

“What is there that you want me to see, Miss Sato?” Asami almost moaned at the use of her last name.

Her eyelids fluttered and she knew Korra saw, but, she was way past being overly conscientious of her actions around the woman, she needed to be obvious; to be bold.

“The fact I want you- been wanting you, this entire night. So much so that it’s driving me insane and I can barely think straight,” Asami heard the words tumbling from her lips but they sounded nothing like her voice, it was so breathy and needy, but, that’s _exactly_ how she felt.

“Oh, but, I knew that baby,” Korra’s murmured back, her voice low and comforting, her hand reached up to smooth a piece of Asami’s stray hair away from her face and the heiress could barely register the term of endearment from the woman’s lips.

“Your body called for me. I know very little of scent due to my lineage, but I imagine I smell very good due to how heavy you were breathing while in my proximity,” Korra spoke with a sly grin and Asami managed a small smile, her cheeks flushing slightly.

“You smell _divine_ , I want my own personal brand for your scent, I’d bottle it up and take it everywhere with me,” Asami spoke and saw the blue eyes darken at the comment.

“What else do you want?” It was the lowest she’d heard Korra’s voice, the whimsy gone from her gaze and replaced with what Asami knew as desire, and damn, Korra wore it well.

“Everything you can give me,” Asami’s reply was easy and the smile Korra allowed after that was borderline predatory. 

“That’s a lot Miss Sato- I’ve thought about a lot in our short time together,” Korra’s hand reached and pressed into Asami’s hip, the contact was wondrous, the dragon-shifter surprisingly gentle.

“ _Anything_ you’ll give me, I’ll take it, that’s a promise,” The heiress’ comment was quick, instinctual.

It was the right call because Korra’s hand was wrapping into her long hair and bringing their mouths together in the next instance. Asami moaned at the contact, compared to how good Korra’s scent was, her taste was something entirely new- so sweet, with a bit of alcohol for the aftertaste. Asami’s hands went towards Korra’s arm, feeling the strength in the bicep as she let her fingers travel lower towards her back, the alpha cupped a handful of Korra’s generous ass and brought her other hand to tangle into Korra’s own short locks. Asami backed Korra up, into the wall next to the bathroom counter, and the second Korra’s back pressed into the wall, Asami felt a sharp tug on her hair.

“Fuck-” She let out when they broke away for the first time, chest heavings.

She didn’t know who pulled who, but their mouths were slotted together again in no time. It was a battle of lips, teeth, and tongues, Korra knew how to kiss, her mouth teasing and wicked as buried her hands further into Asami’s hair and pulled again- the alpha liked the pain it brought and growled in her throat, pulling their lips away from one another to slam Korra harder into the surface of the wall, the dragon-shifters eyes were the darkest she’s seen and the deviousness in her expression was arousing to no end. Asami molded their bodies together, feeling her heart hammering in her chest as Korra was breathing in the same ragged fashion, affected by the kiss in the same manner that the heiress was- Asami _loved_ that they were sharing pleasure together, and she kissed Korra harder, for the dragon-shifter to reciprocate in the pressure.

Korra pulled Asami’s hair again, yanking her head back, eliciting another moan from her lips and the moans continued when the heiress felt soft kisses placed onto her neck, the contact firm, the lips soft, yet frantic. Korra seemed eager to kiss and shower Asami in pleasure, the alpha losing herself in how lost Korra became when her attention was on her neck. Then her teeth came to play, nipping playfully at the skin, until she bit particularly hard and the pain was all worth it.

“Shit, _yes-”_ Asami closed her eyes as Korra smoothed over the bite mark with her tongue, sucking the skin into her mouth and slowly popping it back, Asami didn’t even have to ask, she _knew_ the hickey was large and heavily discolored.

Then, suddenly, their positions flipped, as Asami found the wall against her back and Korra’s body pressed flushed to hers. Their kisses continued, Asami tracing the soft edges and hard contours of Korra’s form; trailing from her shoulders, her fingernails scraping her hard abdominals, then her hands returning to the dragon-shifter’s ass on more than one occasion to squeeze the flesh, also because it made Korra release a deep sigh in the back of her throat whenever she did so. Korra’s rhythm when it came to kissing Asami’s neck was one of two ways; either the woman was kissing so quickly she seemed to dizzy her own self, or the contact was so light and teasing it made the alpha want to beg.

Asami _never_ begged.

“Jump,” The command was whispered at Asami, she barely heard it, but placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders and hopped into the air.

Korra caught her and carried her towards the bathroom counter, setting her down, as Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist, their lips returning to one another as Korra sucked on Asami's tongue as her hands rested on the alpha’s waist. The sucking caused shudders to run down Asami’s spine, Korra’s mouth was hot and sensuous, she felt like she was melting into the woman’s arms. Asami’s rocking of her pelvis began instinctually, her body rolling to seek out more contact between their bodies- suddenly, Korra met the gyration Asami made with her hips and it caused both women to release moans. The heiress’ eyes fluttered once Korra’s peppered kisses at her neck and continued rocking their hips together, the dragon-shifter’s deep sighs and guttural moans in Asami's ear caused the woman to dig her nails into Korra’s shoulders, making the friction rougher and faster.

Asami’s arousal had bubbled up inside of her, beginning slowly, but rapidly increasing like a rocketship a lift-off. Her body was screaming for Korra, it had been the entire night, her pussy felt like an inferno, the throb between her legs almost unbearable as she rocked her hips harder and harder, trying to release some of the agonizing tension Korra had caused all throughout her entire body- it was maddening, Asami truly thought she’d go insane if the dragon-shifter didn’t touch her, and soon.

“I want you,” Asami spoke through a gasp and in the middle of Korra’s grinding, but she slowed down the movement so Asami could feel _every, little, press_ of Korra’s hips against hers.

“You can have me,” Korra’s gruff tone sounded as her hand moved to press into Asami’s center, her fingertips trailing up Asami’s inner-thigh to further tease the heiress, Korra’s touch was firm and domineering once it reached its destination, the alpha’s moan was loud at the titillating sensation.

Begrudgingly, she pushed Korra’s hand away and shook her head, “Not here-” Asami huffed out and fought the urge to snap open the button to her jeans and drag Korra’s hand inside, “-someplace else, I want to take my time with you,” She completed her comment with a wet kiss to Korra’s jaw.

She heard the woman sigh and Asami thought she had fucked something up, but she felt Korra’s hands snake to her own ass where the woman grabbed a handful.

“You got it- I’ll make sure you never forget this-” The rich voice was back in her ear and Asami’s eyes rolled slightly, she huffed out a breath.

“You’re plenty unforgettable as it is,” Asami replied sincerely and heard the throaty laughter from Korra.

“Good, I want it to stay like that,”

Asami was certain that it would.

~~~~~

The fight for dominance between the two women was implied during the intense lip-lock in the bathroom at _Blackstone,_ it was no longer implied when Asami and Korra each tried to drag one another to their respective vehicles, they ended up taking Korra’s bike as Asami had carpooled with her pack and didn’t want to head back inside the club to gather the keys from Mako.

The fight for power was obvious the moment they stepped inside Korra’s apartment and Asami grabbed for the dragon-shifter’s waist only to have her back pressed hard against the nearest wall and Korra’s lips on hers again. The struggle for leverage continued as they flipped each other’s positions on the way to Korra’s bedroom, the alpha was sure on one occasion she slammed Korra hard enough against the wall in her apartment to leave a dent. Asami had been pressed against the island in Korra’s kitchen, her refrigerator, then lifted back onto the island, whereas she retaliated by removing more articles of Korra’s clothing, leaving her mark on the woman in the form of angry scratches on the dragon-shifters arms and back. 

Korra’s shirt had been long abandoned, the woman’s breasts confined in her black bra and Asami had undone the clasp whilst sitting on the kitchen island- Korra’s lips were relentless, showering Asami’s torso in kisses as she roamed the alpha’s body. The alpha did her best to massage Korra’s breasts, paying extra attention to the woman’s nipples that seemed hyper-sensitive and caused guttural moans from the woman’s lips. Asami felt the melting sensation once again, their sexual chemistry off the charts the moment their hips ground into one another and Korra pulled on the heiress’ hair with _just_ the right amount of pressure- Asami released a strangled moan and wrapped her legs around the dragon-shifter’s waist even tighter, seeking out more of the delicious friction. 

“Just give in-” Asami heard Korra’s words as her legs wrapped tighter.

The alpha chuckled darkly and planted a bruising kiss on Korra’s lips, the woman moaned and cupped a handful of Asami’s ass on the island. Asami was lifted again then slammed hard against the wall that preceded a closed-door- Korra’s bedroom, the alpha presumed.

“Never-” Asami rasped back and slotted her knee between Korra’s legs, using some of her strength to roll the woman’s hips against the pressure, the effect was instantaneous as Korra lost her grip on Asami’s waist and she almost came tumbling to the ground.

Asami caught herself, her feet finding the floor, she saw a glimpse of Korra’s darkened eyes, the pupils taking up all of the color as they shimmered in the low lighting of the room. The alpha heard herself gasping when the tattoos on Korra’s arms glowed in a distinct pale color- similar to her eyes.

“That from me?” Asami was cocky, reaching for Korra’s hair to pull their lips together as Korra pressed her into the wall once again.

Asami reached for Korra’s hips, the dragon-shifter moving her knee between the heiress’ legs as Asami did the same. They each rolled on each other’s extremities at the same time, releasing wanton moans into each other’s mouths as Korra’s tattoos glowed brighter. 

“They glow- _fuck-”_ Korra paused and moaned, rolling against Asami’s knee more frantically, “-They glow during particularly emotional events, but, they’ve never glowed during sex before- _fuck right there-_ ” She groaned again and Asami swallowed half of it, pressing their mouths together once more and finding their groans of pleasure synchronized.

“So- fuck-” Asami began, huffing out a quick breath then passing a smirk Korra’s way, “-I’m special is what you’re saying, _shit- so fucking good-_ ” Asami’s eyes rolled back during a particularly pleasurable pass of Korra’s knee against her pussy, she groaned and panted, locking eyes with the woman.

“Choke me-” Asami whispered and the press of Korra’s hand against her throat followed soon after.

“Squeeze…” Asami murmured, then the fingers tightened. The sensation caused her eyes to disappear in her head as Korra gyrated and rolled their hips to such a punishing rhythm.

Korra’s hand was warm against her throat, her fingers slightly calloused as she pressed into the sides of Asami’s neck, the motion restricted the blood flow to the alpha’s brain, giving the tingly and light-headed sensation she sought out. Of course, Korra’s hand felt heavenly around her neck, the woman was everything Asami wanted and more, her scent tickled the woman’s nose as her breathing became more difficult to come by, before Korra’s hand slackened and the Asami took in a deep breath, her lungs starved.

Without warning Korra repeated the action, constricting Asami’s breathing as the heiress moaned and dug particularly rough scratch marks into Korra’s shoulder blades, using the woman’ weight to ride Korra’s thigh more firmly, the grinding against the center of her jeans making Asami’s arousal sticky and warm.

The two stared at each other, panting as Korra pressed slow kisses to Asami's throat, sucking more marks into the skin, and massaging over the irritation that formed on Asami’s neck from the choke.

“Let me make you feel good…” Korra spoke as she pressed slow kisses into the skin, Asami sagged into the wall, giddy from how the choke made her feel and still alarmingly aroused from the intense grinding Korra and her had been doing against each other.

“I’ve seen the way you looked at me tonight-” Korra whispered and Asami trembled.

“You’re _craving_ my touch baby, why deny yourself?” Asami moaned when Korra rolled her hips in time with her words, the pleasure was maddening.

“Stop fighting me and let me _fuck you-_ ” Korra nipped at Asami’s neck and the heiress felt her legs turn to putty as she became lax in the woman’s strong arms.

“Okay- make me feel good-,” Asami whispered back and felt herself being lifted once more. Then the door to the bedroom opened and she was deposited into a comfortable and large mattress.

Asami had only stripped off her jacket in the frantic press of their lips and tongue the second they entered Korra’s apartment, the dragon-shifter herself had lost her shirt and bra, and her belt hung loosely around the waistband of her pants. The heiress propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Korra approached the bed, her eyes roaming the beauty of the woman’s muscled body and she was enamored by the pale-blue glow Korra’s tattoos still emitted.

Asami watched as Korra dipped a knee into her mattress, the alpha feeling all kinds of sexy by the ravenous gaze the dragon-shifter was giving her.

“See something you like?” Asami teased and she saw the wolfish grin appear on Korra’s face.

The woman’s hands reached her hips as Korra’s fingers dug underneath the material of Asami’s dark-red tank top, the heiress sighed and marveled at how good the skin-to-skin contact felt. The alpha raised her arms above her head and allowed Korra to strip her, the woman’s deft hands removing her bra soon after. The press of skin, of Korra’s breasts against her own made Asami sigh in pleasure, their kisses became slow and passionate by this point, Korra’s hands steady and patient as they roamed Asami’s body, moving from her breasts, to her stomach, and kneading the skin at her waist.

Korra gradually moved lower, her fingers flicking open the button to Asami’s jeans as the alpha felt her breath catch, Korra’s hand reached inside and Asami wanted to sob at the feeling of her fingers _finally_ pressed bare against her pussy.

“Shit, finally…” Asami whispered and felt the circular motions of Korra’s fingers against her clit.

The dragon-shifter clearly didn’t want to waste any more time as she shimmered down Asami’s jeans without another word and delicately pulled off the woman’s panties. 

Korra stared at the wetness Asami knew she had between her legs. On fire was too cold of a description to describe how her body felt in this moment- The alpha felt as if she came hurtling out of the molten magma from a volcano, stepped right off the surface of the sun, deep-fried in agonizing arousal and need.

Korra teased though. A gentle thumb to her clit, drawing circles but the pressure was too light, the strangled moans and frustrated gasps followed soon after, Asami’s hips bucked and gyrated, her clit throbbed and her pussy convulsed. The dragon-shifter blew teasing breaths on Asami’s cunt, they caused shivers and staccato moans to echo from the woman’s mouth. She wanted Korra so bad and the woman was denying her pleasure.

So Asami broke, “Just fuck me Korra, _please,_ ” The beg was foreign on her tongue, but it did the trick because the woman gave her a smoldering glance as her fingers returned to her pussy.

Korra’s thumb pressed against her wetness, this time with pressure and purpose- the extremity was merciless on Asami’s clit, the alpha felt her back arch when the sensations became heightened. The feeling was so _good,_ Korra’s expert hands touched her exactly the way she needed it.

Then her fingers- Asami gasped when the two entered without a warning, the digits curling as she couldn’t help but moan at the sensation.

“Yes, Korra, fuck-” Her voice was throaty and wanton as it seemed to stir Korra on as she thrust harder, fucked Asami with more purpose.

Asami felt so full with just two of her fingers, when the third one slid in she moaned so loud her voice _cracked_ . The obscene noises began to echo as well, Asami’s wetness causing the _filthiest_ sounds from between her legs as Korra rawed her into submission.

“Fuck-” thrust, “Me-” thrust, “So-” thrust, “Good-” thrust. Asami sobbed out the phrase and Korra grunted, adjusting the angle of her arm and making sure to curl her digits right against the spot inside of Asami that made her lightheaded and her body sing.

“You take them so well-” Korra’s low tone registered in Asami’s ears, the filth from her lips spurred her on and she moaned louder.

The alpha rolled her hips in time to meet every one of Korra’s thrusts, maximizing the pleasure.

“So deep-” Asami moaned.

“So good-” She moaned once more.

“You fuck me so _fucking_ good-” Her eyes rolled back at the press of her clit once more, Korra circled the sensitive nub with her thumb as their eyes locked.

“I’m- fuck- I’m gonna-” Asami stammered, her voice raw from moaning and her pleasure causing her words to get cut off.

“Yeah-?” Korra asked her, the meaning in the single word clear, and Asami nodded frantically, she was _so damn close_.

“Look at me while I fuck you-” Korra growled through gritted teeth and Asami’s moans kept getting more broken, her voice getting higher pitched, her body trembling more and more.

“Shit- _I’m gonna cum-”_ Asami announced.

“Give it to me, show me how good I made you feel,” Korra murmured once more and on a particularly ruthless thrust, Asami gasped and felt her back arching.

The orgasm caused a ringing in her ear as her body took over. She was sure Korra ruined sex for her by how hard she was cumming at the moment, she couldn’t even say how long it lasted, her body continuing to experience wave after wave of complete euphoria until she sagged against the bed, completely spent. Korra withdrew her fingers, which caused a ripple of residual pleasure and a whimper to come from Asami’s lips.

Korra fell on the bed next to the alpha, the woman’s slick fingers in her mouth as Asami propped herself on her elbows to lean over and taste herself from Korra’s tongue. Their mouths were slick, tongues intertwined as Asami pulled back and saw the heated look in Korra’s stare.

“You want my tongue or my fingers?” The alpha muttered to Korra who whimpered softly in her throat.

“I’m sure that mouth of yours is better equipped for other things besides intense jealousy and snarky comebacks-” Korra teased and Asami huffed out a breath, pressing another slow kiss to the woman’s lips.

“Alright sit on my face, because I still can’t move-” The heiress admitted while struggling to scoot back on the bed.

Asami watched through hooded lids as Korra stripped bare to the side of her bed, the two sharing a few more kisses before the woman was moving higher up on her body, positioning the strong and powerful legs to either side of Asami’s head.

The scent. The alpha moaned, it came in at full force as her tongue teased at Korra's entrance, the woman’s hand buried in the heiress’ hair as Asami gripped Korra’s hips and her ass, giving herself some leverage. Asami breathed in deep breaths, catching more and more of Korra’s sweetness for her scent, but the way she tasted as well, the heiress knew she could stay buried between the woman’s legs for a long, long, time.

Her tongue was lazy to begin with, flicking lax at Korra’s clit, dipping inside the woman for a few moments to tease her, her hot breaths ghosting over the dragon-shifter’s clit as the hand in Asami’s hair tightened.

“Fuck- just lick me already-” The breathy tone echoed in the room and Asami’s tongue didn’t increase its pressure.

Asami’s smirked when the hand in her hair tightened again, Korra’s short nails _dragging_ against her scalp.

“Asami, fucking lick me already- use that _fucking_ pretty little mouth of yours-” Korra moaned, as did Asami.

The heiress complied, her tongue increasing pleasure instantaneously as it flicked upwards on Korra’s clit, her pussy twitching as a flood of her juices entered Asami’s mouth. The alpha licked and sucked greedily, finding the rhythm on Korra’s clit that made the hand in her hair tighten and the woman’s hips buck. Asami’s hands dug into Korra’s hips to guide the woman’s rocking, Korra riding Asami’s tongue for several minutes before the heiress’ sucked the sensitive bud into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the surface. The results came quick, Korra’s thighs tightened around her head as she yelped, her voice cracking and her moans becoming louder and higher-pitched.

“Please don’t stop doing that-” Korra pleaded.

“Please, keep sucking- _just like that Asami-”_ Her hand tightened once more and Korra groaned.

“God yes, fuck! Keep doing that, keep doing that-” Korra’s voice was a breathy gasp when she spoke.

“Oh my god- fuck- Asami- I’m gonna fucking-” Korra didn’t even finish her sentence before her back arched and she groaned wantonly.

Asami kept sucking greedily, gripping Korra’s hips tighter and keeping the pressure on her clit as the juices began flowing down to her chin and her mouth didn’t let up until Korra was pulling her away from her pussy by her hair, swearing loudly. The dragon-shifter's tattoos glowed the brightest when the woman was in a post-orgasmic haze, Korra shifting off of Asami’s face and laying next to her on the bed.

“Not bad for a woman with a snarky mouth and jealousy streak-” Asami quipped at Korra and who chuckled, her voice raw from screaming out an orgasm.

“Not bad for a 400-year-old,” Korra remarked back and Asami laughed loudly.

“412, to be exact,” Korra wrapped an arm around the heiress who curled onto her side, feeling Korra snuggle her from behind.

“Happy birthday-” Asami spoke with crassness and she heard the dry chuckle from Korra’s lips.

“Happy birthday to me indeed,” The dragon-shifter managed a large smack to Asami’s ass that made the alpha gasp before the arm tightened around her midsection.

Asami sighed with content, feeling Korra pressed flush against her back, the smell of jasmine, sandalwood, and arousal tickling her nostrils. 

They smelled absolutely _divine_.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Other than a few details a lot of the plot was solely developed by UniqueTennisGurl, I was merely the stenographer to their ideas. I put a lot into this story and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I've got other works on my backburner, one of which I'm very excited to get started on. It might be a while before I add another installment to the "Telescoping" series, those ones really take it out of me to write- but, there WILL be a third part, I have not forgotten about the foursome I've teased for two entire fics. 
> 
> Once again, if you are interested in following my socials, my Tiktok account will be @kamelisdumb, and my Twitter @ is @XUncreativityX, shoot me a follow and message me! Let’s be pals!
> 
> Thank you again UniqueTennisGurl, we did great work together like I knew we were going to! 
> 
> Alright, that's all I got, I'll see you folx in whatever I write next! Leave a comment, kudos, and say a big thank you to UniqueTennisGurl for making this story happen!


End file.
